(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to strength-enhancing devices. More specifically, it relates to a glove-like apparatus for enhancing the gripping force of a user.
(b) Related Prior Art
Various types of hand-wearable apparatuses for assisting hand movements have been described for different purposes. For example, active grasp-assisting devices were described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,255,079B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,029,414B2. These devices require energy sources and command controls which complicate the apparatus and introduce a greater risk of failure. Other gloves, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,601,614B2, include elastic bands or springs for training hand muscles. These gloves are designed for training only and are not suited for object handling.
Other existing devices are directed to physical therapy. These apparatuses are designed to assist the user during their movement: when the movement is initiated, the apparatus aids in pursuing the movement with minimal effort. These devices are not suited for constant object handling, for which the closed-hand position is the default position.
Furthermore, most of these apparatuses are bulky and involve some parts of the apparatus being in the palm of the hand or inner surface of the fingers, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,306A, a situation inhibiting freedom of movement or impeding the grabbing of objects by the hand and fingers.
Other existing apparatuses are designed to have the fingers flex, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,914A. The apparatus described therein makes the finger bend as a whole from the metacarpophalangeal joint.
There is thus a need for a non-electrically actuated assisting device, which would leave the inner hand free and would assist users in holding heavy objects for long periods with minimal effort.